Don't touch that dial
by spike4561
Summary: Kurt was his. He knew that it shouldn't work out but he had worked so hard to get him! Chandler loves him. Kandler, Kurtbastian, Kurtbasler. Threesome. Angst.


_Get up for a while__cut it on the sexy dancing floor__don't touch that dial__only if you want to give it more__  
_

Chandler wasn't honestly a jealous man. He could spend hours watching _his_ Kurt talking, laughing, flirting with other nameless men without bating an eyelid. But that was the thing wasn't it? This wasn't just a nameless man Kurt was dancing with. This was the man. The guy at got away and all that jazz. The one night stands that kept going on and on until they fell in love. The one that broke Kurt's heart after putting it back together. The one that Chandler _knows_ he still thinks about late at night even though Chandler is right next to him. He knows that one day Kurt is going to leave him and there is nothing he can do to. Chandler _can't_ get into that bit of Kurt's heart because it isn't for him. He was ripped out and taken by that man who Kurt was with holding onto him like Chandler wasn't there. Like Sebastian was his date and it hadn't been two years since he had seen him. Like He hadn't been held for hours and hours as he cried for the taller man. Like Chandler hadn't picked up the pieces to make the beautiful man whole again. Kurt was drunk…Maybe that was only it. Maybe he was only drunk and forgot that there was someone in love with him watching.

The music was too loud. The room was too hot everything was too much for him to let this happen. He was a little drunk himself but Kurt was _his_ he had done so much _so much_ to get him. Of course he isn't dreaming for a second that he owned Kurt. No he wasn't some _thing_ that could be owned but it was true that people like Kurt don't end up with people like Chandler. That isn't how it works. Kurt is meant to get back with Sebastian tonight. He knows that people like Kurt are meant to be with people like Sebastian. They have a certain kind of love that Chandler will never have with Kurt. Chandler doesn't have the passion Kurt and Sebastian have. He isn't as attractive. He does things to make Kurt happy. They don't fight and they don't have to. They _compromise._ They make sure both of them are happy before they do anything. Sebastian and Kurt have so much more. They have so much lust for each other when everything Chandler feels for Kurt is love. How much he loves him.

They weren't really meant to get together. Chandler was meant to be the wingman. And he was for months being the one to cover for Kurt at work or helping him chat up random men they meet at bars. Getting Kurt ready for dates. Holding him as he nursed his poor broken heart. Chandler was the one who made the hang over breakfasts. Chandler fed Kurt's cats when Kurt wouldn't get out of bed before yanking him out for under the covers and made him go to the park or the movies or somewhere equally exciting. Chandler was the one who paid Kurt's rent for several weeks and never said a word about it. And Chandler was the one who fell more and more in love with Kurt every second that he was with him. He couldn't _not_ feel that way. Kurt was _beautiful_ and so _amazing._ Kurt was the one who didn't see Chandler in that way. Chandler could deal with that. It wasn't like he honestly thought Kurt would like him. Again it was the whole Sebastian being the one. But one day he woke up with Kurt in his bed. Neither of them were naked but that fact that he was there was enough for Chandler. He had confessed his feelings as soon as Kurt woke up and Kurt had kissed him. It wasn't meant to happen but it did and Chandler was not about to question it. It had been a year since then. Thirteen months since Kurt had been _his _and if Chandler could help it Kurt would always be his.

But that didn't make him a jealous person. Nothing could. Even now watching _that_ man dancing with him wasn't making him jealous… he was more scared about that was going to happen after it. Would Kurt come over and tell him that it wasn't working out? Would Kurt go home with Sebastian? Both of these thoughts made his eyes prickle and he rubbed them under his glasses. He tried _so hard_! _So hard_ to make Kurt happy. He spent hours listening to Kurt ramble on about anything he wanted. He let Kurt make fun of his fashion sense without letting it get to him. He went to everyone of Kurt's shows and kissed him when he was sad. He held Kurt when he cried and even didn't get upset about the fact that he wasn't the one that Kurt loved. Chandler didn't own the place in Kurt's heart but let him know in the way that people don't need to talk that it was okay. He wasn't upset. He would try harder. He tried so hard and it _hurt_ watching the taller man there whispering in Kurt's ear and mouthing kisses on his neck. Kurt didn't push him away. He didn't even look at Chandler. Chandler was crying. He watched Kurt's head turn and wanted to run up and push them apart screaming. Then they were kissing. And Chandler's heart stopped. This is what was meant to happen. He knew it. He felt like he should stand up and scream out _I called it!_ Like it was some game, like his glasses weren't clouding up. Like Sebastian's hands weren't on _his _(No matter what right now Kurt was still his) Kurt. He couldn't look so he took off his glasses .

_Grab your shoes we're headed to__the closest bar to get down with something not so new__we're gonna cut a rug tonight__._


End file.
